


For Legal Reasons, I Love You

by deviantRaptor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, im only making this to be story 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantRaptor/pseuds/deviantRaptor
Summary: Sans has a fateful encounter.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	For Legal Reasons, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> im so done i want to go to sleep
> 
> thanks antonio

The time was now.

Sans had been waiting for this moment ever since the journey of the human began. He had seen everything, from the dark purple ruins swarming with spiders, to the burning hellscape of Hotland. However, it was now his time. He wasn't going to be a side character anymore. It was time to show the human the truth about himself, about his emotions, and their future.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

surprise its nagito komeada on the nintendo DS

sans immediately grows hard. oh goddd hes so hot, his hair is so beautiful oh god od dd sudden ly he HCUSM on the floor

"what the fuck" nagito says, now concerned for the state of the skeletons well being

""i-i-i-i-i- NAGITO."

nagito pauses. he has to take a moment to readjust himself. no ones felt like this for him before except for maybe hajime but he wasnt the ultimate hope anymore, not here anyway lmao get fucked

"sans." he stated. "im not sexy"

"yeah but, you made me get a BONEr, didnt you now?"

nagito puts his hands in front of his face in a "boi" position. he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"you make me hopeful too," he finally sputtered out

then they fucking ran to each other and kissed the end, cherry blossoms everywhere, the croud cehers, Obama is there,


End file.
